What A Glitterbaby Does For Love : Adommy
by StrikeFast
Summary: A short Adommy oneshot. There is one major issue in their relationship which Tommy can not work around. Warning; Boy-smex.


**_A/N;_**

**_This is just a short Adommy oneshot. I hope you like it even though it's a bit silly. The events are completely fictional and I do not own the characters._**

* * *

It had been a whole year since me and Adam started dating. A year filled with love and companionship, but also a year with massive ass-pains. We met on stage as I play in his band. I'm Tommy Ratliff. I love my raven-haired singer to bits, but having sex with him is the worst thing in the world. Not that Adam is bad at it at all, hell, he sure is the opposite of bad, but I hate the feeling of having something inside me that isn't a part of my own body.  
Adam is an alfa-male. He would never even consider being anywhere else than on top. I had to bite my lip every time his huge penis rose to its blood-filled state and just roll with the punches. Adam is also a fan of tightness and friction, which is a very bad thing for me as I suspect that I'm a little bit smaller 'down under' than most people are. He liked giving it to me rough, unprepared and rhythmical like 'Boom Boom Boom'! That my baby weren't small by any circumstances made the pain extra hard for me to handle. The pain which tore my insides apart is hard to explain, but I'll give it a try. Imagine that you haven't been drinking anything for days so that your poo-poo becomes all woody and hard. Then you can lit the removal on fire, so it stings and burns like a little bitch inside you. When you have all those factors added you can imagine taking a reversed dump with that ravaging your not so big inner path, and I swear that I'll buy you an ice-cream if you can manage not to scream in pain.

Every other things in our relationship are just like a pink, dreamy dance on roses. I moved in with my best friend and lover after just a few months of dating and we are practically always together, except for when Adam is out and doing boring interviews with dull people in glasses. Why do interviewers always wear glasses? I must ask someone about that later, for sure. I love when my Gothic glamybear enters our front-door and I get to jump him and attack him with pecks and hugs, and the first thing I always do is to look if he carries any bags from the pharmacy. If he is holding one of those bags there is a small chance that it contains a precious bottle of lubricant, which would make my day. Every time I catch a glimpse of a small colorful bottle I squeal in delight, and Adam would arch one of his perfectly sculptured eyebrows and look weirdly at me. A whole bottle of lubricant, I prefer the Wild Cherry one, resulted in easy sliding in and out of me and didn't feel just as bad as going 'au natural'. I never told him about how much it hurt me when we had sexual intercourse. Adam thought that it was screams and grunts of bliss, not panic and affliction. I'm his glitter-baby, I can't tell him that I don't enjoy the company of his disco-stick inside me, eh? I weren't walking the days after we had had full blown sex, I was more like waddling like a penguin with a stick up its ass. Being sore is a state which I often live in. But who wouldn't do it to be able to be held by Adam in his sticky arms and feel his heaving, sweaty chest against your back as you were falling asleep? Oh, how I love my Glambert. My body is probably not made for ferocious gay adventures, but my mind is. I want to be able to enjoy it as much as Adam does so badly. Just one time.

When we end up in bed and only strokes each other or blow each other off it is heaven for me. Adam is definitely a world-class cock-pleaser, there is no doubt about that. His fingers runs along my shaft and wraps around it beautifully, and I suspect that Adam have been a farmer in a former life as his hand-techniques always makes the milk squirt out of me effectively. And when he works me with his pink lips and experienced tongue it feel like cloud seven, heaven and a really good episode of How I Met Your Mother at the same time. He knows how to change the pressure and adjust the sucking in ways that makes my eyes roll back into the back of my head and the drool to run down my chin like a baby without a bib.

Today we were playing a show in our hometown and I watched Adam walk up on stage as I stood and readied my bass.  
- How are you doing?  
My sexy darling yelled to the cheering crowd. The concert started and I had a hard time concentrating on my bass-playing as Adam was putting on quite a show. He dry-humped the mic-stand fiercely and touched himself with the beats of my bass-line. By the third song he locked his piercing blue eyes with mine, took the mic with him, and swayed over to my side of the stage.  
_Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby_  
He stopped in his tracks right behind me and shoved his hands underneath my bass and stroked my crotch through my black jeans-fabric. I groaned softly into his microphone and the girls in the crowd squealed loudly. Adam pulled away with a vicious grin and danced his way over to the drummer, leaving me alone with a hard-on and blushing cheeks. Adam was wearing skin-tight leather pant in a wine color who embraced his legs seductively and left nothing for the imagination. A very low-necked t-shirt decorated his upper body and Adam wore a few blinged out necklaces who rustled as he moved. His characteristic rings were placed firmly onto his slender fingers with shards of black nail-polish on the tips of his nails.  
There wasn't going to be any mercy in bed for me tonight.

- Great show.  
I mumbled as we reached our bedroom. Adam had had a hard time keeping his hands for himself the whole drive home and practically threw himself at me as soon as we stepped into our house.  
- Sure...  
He grunted and removed his necklaces and put them down on the nightstand diligently before he turned to me with a huge grin plastered across his perfect face. Adam undressed me and then himself and placed us in our bed. As usual I was the one being on bottom. I closed my eyes and got prepared for the ineluctable pain who was right around the corner. The pressure of Adam's pulsating member against my opening made me tremble slightly. My glamybear tangled his fingers into my platinum blond hair and groaned as he pushed his whole length into me in one big thrust.  
- Burn baby, burn.  
He said and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure about the same time as my eyes shot open in pain. Oh yes, it burnt.


End file.
